


Change

by TheRogueHuntress



Series: Harry Potter Pairings Challenge [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, F/F, Romance, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12034800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRogueHuntress/pseuds/TheRogueHuntress
Summary: Fleur is the daughter of a mafia kingpin; Tonks is her bodyguard.





	Change

Traced over the pale skin and blue veins of Fleur’s left wrist was δ; lowercase delta, the fourth letter of the Greek alphabet. When bored, lonely or upset, she would trace the curves of the symbol, as it was a promise of someone made just for her, with a matching mark, and harmony in their souls.

Today was one such day. Her father had been viciously cruel to a man who had crossed him, crucios tossed about like candy, and the man’s wife punished as well. All it made Fleur want to do was find peace in another’s company. Bill had broken up with her a few months back when he’d found his own soulmate. Fleur was no longer heart broken, but she did miss the comfort of another holding her in their arms.

Someone cleared their throat. Fleur glanced up, and arched a brow. It was Tonks, her assigned bodyguard. She had dark curly hair, at least today – her natural appearance – matched with silver eyes, and was standing to attention, hands by her side, close enough to draw her wand in an instant, should she need to.

“Are you alright, ma’am?” Tonks shifted awkwardly, obviously aware that by asking the question, she was overstepping the bounds that Fleur’s father had set for her.

“Well enough,” Fleur said. She threw herself onto the chaise longue, a hand draped over her forehead, and squeezed her eyes shut. “Why must he be like that? Why?”

Tonks didn’t answer, and Fleur hadn’t expected her to. After all, it wouldn’t do for her to comment on her employer’s behaviour, no matter how detestable it was.

“What did that poor woman ever do to him? Marrying one of daddy’s enemies shouldn’t be a death sentence.”

“If you say so, ma’am,” Tonks said, sounding sceptical and rightly so. After all, Fleur’s father did often execute entire households if the Head of the family went against his word.

A tear trickled down Fleur’s cheek. No matter how many times she was forced to watch someone be murdered, she couldn’t help but hate it. She refused to become callous, for death to become common place, unremarkable, but the agony of watching someone die and knowing that they didn’t deserve it was unbearable.

A gentle hand landed upon her shoulder. Through blurry eyes she peered up into Tonks’ concerned face, a tissue extended toward her that the bodyguard must have conjured.

“You can apparate, can’t you? Take me away from here, please,” Fleur begged, using the tissue to dab away her tears. She vanished it with a flick of her wand once she was done.

When Tonks didn’t answer, Fleur glanced up. Tonks was staring at her, jaw dropped, eyes wide with surprise. Fleur followed her gaze, and blushed when she realised that she’d left off her cuff, and that her soulmark was exposed for all to see.

“Sorry,” she said, and pulled down her sleeve.

“No – “ Tonk croaked, and grabbed her wrist. Fleur flinched with surprise, but Tonks didn’t release her. “Your mark…”

“Tonks!” Fleur snapped. The woman shivered, letting go, then wrenched down her own cuff to expose her wrist.

There it was. The matching mark. Delta, the symbol of change. All of a sudden, with Tonks' Metamorphmagus abilities, it made brilliant sense.

“Miss Delacour,” Tonks breathed. She lost control of her gift, normally tightly reigned in, and her hair turned a brilliant pink. Fleur gasped, and a laugh escaped her. Tears trickled down her cheeks, and she couldn’t stop smiling despite it all, grinning and giggling.

“Now you’re my soulmate, you have to take me away from here,” she commanded, covering her smile with her hand.

“Bossy,” Tonks replied rudely, with a twinkle in her eye. She took Fleur’s hands in her own, drawing her to her feet. “Go pack, Miss Delacour. Only the essentials.”

Fleur beamed. She raced away, jamming a few items of clothing into her purse, which had a undetectable extension charm upon it. Pausing, she hesitated over a picture of herself, her father and her late mother, before including that as well. She returned to her parlour, where Tonks was waiting, holding a communimirror in her hand.

“Ready?” Tonks asked, shoving the mirror into a pocket, a strange expression upon her face that Fleur dismissed as nerves.

“As I’ll ever be,” Fleur said, suddenly uneasy. If she left there was no going back. Father would not take her betrayal well. He would search for her, no matter where she went, and when he found her… she shivered.

Tonks strode forward, and drew Fleur into a hug. Fleur relaxed into it, and knew that she was making the right choice.

“Let’s go,” she said imperiously, trying to hide her worry.

The sickening twist of apparition was unwelcome, and Tonks had to catch her when Fleur stumbled on the landing.

“Alright?” Tonks asked.

“Of course.” Fleur looked around curiously, twining their hands together. They were in an office – and there was someone at the desk. She withdrew her wand, and glanced at Tonks for reassurance.

Tonks looked oddly… guilty.

“Report, Auror Tonks,” the woman snapped in English, peering at them through a monocle over her eye.

“What,” Fleur spluttered. She clutched tighter at Tonks’ hand, and Tonks squeezed back.

“This is Fleur Delacour, my soulmate,” Tonks said defiantly, also in English. “I wasn’t going to leave without her.”

Fleur thought she ought to feel betrayed as she put the pieces together while Tonks and the fierce lady argued over her. Tonks was a British Auror that had been spying upon her father, likely gathering information that would lead to his arrest.

The only thing that Fleur could feel was vindicated. He deserved everything that was coming to him.

“Miss Delacour – Fleur, are you alright?”

They were in another room now, just the two of them. Fleur gazed up into Tonks’ eyes, still brilliantly silver, despite her now apple green hair.

“Yes,” she replied. A look of relief passed over Tonks’ face.

Fleur yanked her down into a kiss, and then smiled into the softness of her lips, a stark contrast to Tonks’ otherwise hardened exterior. “I’m glad – I’m glad that you were there, and I hope that he’s locked up for the rest of his life, and never gets out,” she declared fiercely.

Tonks drew back, and brushed her thumb over Fleur’s cheekbone, a fond look in her eyes. “You’re quite the little firebrand, aren’t you – my firebrand.”

“And you’re my Tonks – now, and forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading. Find me on [tumblr](https://theroguehuntress.tumblr.com/) if you wanna chat, or feel free to comment!


End file.
